


[podfic] Yondu Udonta's Home for Wayward Heroes

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Ravager Family [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy in Space, Crossover, Dubious Morality, F/M, Podfic, Pre-Movie, Rare pairs are kind of becoming my thing, Ravager Family, Violence, Young Peter Quill, angsty, canon divergence - The Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which tiny Peter is a hot mess, Yondu hates asking for help and Buffy Summers looks good in Ravager red.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Yondu Udonta's Home for Wayward Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yondu Udonta's Home for Wayward Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869839) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:**  Pre-Movie, Canon Divergence from The Gift, angsty, Violence, Alternate Universe, Buffy in Space, Rare pairs are kind of becoming my thing, Ravager Family, Young Peter Quill, Dubious Morality, Crossover  
****

**Music:**[No One's Here To Sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTaLkOt3L54), as performed by Naughty Boy featuring Bastille

 **Length:**  00:41:32  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG_BtVS\)%20_Yondu%20Udontas%20Home%20for%20Wayward%20Heroes_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
